


Vejce nebo slepice?

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mpreg
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Když se Bůh zamyslí, pak se dějí věci...





	Vejce nebo slepice?

**Author's Note:**

> Já vlastně úplně nevím, co to je, ale byla legrace to psát...  
Za betaci děkuji Adelay

**Část první – ta o mě**

Existuje spor, který se táhne tisíce let. Velký spor. Odvěký spor. Spor s velkým ‚S‘ a menším ‚por‘. A ten spor se jmenuje:  _ „Tak bylo zatraceně dřív vejce, nebo slepice?“  _ Nejednomu teologovi, nejednomu vědci, dokonce nejednomu prachobyčejnému člověku se z toho zamotala hlava, Darwin dal dokonce nakonec raději přednost evoluční teorii, než aby nad tím dál bloumal. Přesto je odpověď zcela jednoduchá a prostá.

A já vám teď řeknu, jak to bylo.

Byla to samozřejmě slepice.

Tedy…

Nejprve, jak známo a mnohokrát dokladováno, nebylo nic. A bylo to nicotné, pusté a obrovitánské nic.

A z té nicoty vznikla myšlenka.

A ta myšlenka, to jsem byla já.

A protože to mé jsoucno bylo trochu osamělé ve vší té prázdnotě, začalo se obklopovat různými věcmi.

Nejprve to bylo světlo.

Světlo bylo krásné a ve vší té temnotě dodávalo tehdejšímu prázdnému světu na údivu a štěstí.

Světlo mi vydrželo dlouho. Hráli jsme si spolu na honěnou a na schovávanou, tvořily obrazce a ohňostroje. A jednoho dne, už ani nevím, jak k tomu došlo, to světlo pod mýma rukama získalo tvar.

Vejčitý tvar.

Nejprve jich bylo sedm. Sedmička je pěkné číslo, moc se mi zalíbilo, ale tehdy na začátku, to bylo prostě jen číslo.

A tak vzniklo prvních sedm vajec od první… takříkaje… slepice.

A z těch prvních sedmi vajec bylo sedm prvních archandělů. Tedy… nejprve byli jen světlem, ale později, když moje myšlenky dostaly tvar a podobu, tehdy z nich vznikli první andělé a začali si říkat archandělé.

Byl to Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Rafael, Lucifer, Metatron, Azrael a Haniel.

To až později, mnohem později, se z nich Metatron vyčlenil a stal se hlasem Božím, Gabriel se stal zvěstovatelem, Michael knížetem Božích vojsk, Rafael ochranitelem, Azrael andělem smrti, Haniel andělem života a Lucifer padlým andělem a Velkou šelmou zvanou Rudý drak.

Ale nejprve to byla rozmarná a neukázněná cháska. Roztomilá. Byli to děti, právě vylíhlé z mnou vytvořených vajec.

Ale nezůstalo jen u nich. Přišli další. Ti, kteří si pak říkali serafové, ochránci Božího trůnu a poslové lásky, cherubové, ochránci rajské zahrady a všeho vědění, trůni, ochránci poznání, a další. Mnoho dalších.

A všichni vzešli z vejce. Z vejce, stvořeného ze světla, zakulaceného a ohlazeného mýma rukama, se skořápkou, kterou sami museli prolomit, aby se prodrali na svět.

Nějak mě tehdy ani nenapadlo dělat to jinak.

Až jednou, to už mi v hlavě kolovala myšlenka na stvoření zeleně a zvířeny, vzniklo trochu jiné vejce.

Stále bylo ze světla, stále mělo skořápku. Ale tohle bylo kulatější, jeho skořápka byla měkčí, skoro jako blanitá. Nejprve se zdálo jako nepovedené, ale přesto… vedena zvědavostí a přesvědčením, že na tomto novém světě bude mít každý své místo, nechala jsem ho se zrodit.

Jeho líhnutí neprovázelo puknutí a tříštění jako u ostatních, bylo to jen malé lupnutí měkké blány, ve které se objevila hlava.

Byla to černá hlavička pokrytá šupinami a s kulatým nosem, na které se vyjímaly dvě prohlubně pro dýchání. Oči té bytosti byly velké a kulaté, a když se plně rozvinula, byla černá jako noc a na břiše rudá jako krev. Nevypadala jako její bratři, ostatní andělé. Přesto s nimi měla něco společného - křídla. Z prostředku těla toho tvora vystupovala křídla.

Shlédla jsem na toto své dítě a usmála se.

„Tak pojď sem maličký, ať si tě prohlédnu.“

Připlazilo se k mým nohám a zvedlo hlavu. A pak mávlo křídly a neobratně vzlétlo, aby mi vidělo do očí.

Byla v nich zvědavost. Žluté zorničky tak zvláštní a neobvyklé. Musela jsem si pogratulovat k takovému stvoření.

Přesto jsem ho mezi ostatními nemohla takhle nechat.

Když jsem k němu vztahovala ruku, věděla jsem, že mu musím něco dát, něco navíc, co ho v tomto novém světě ochrání. A to něco byla mimojiné schopnost přeměny. Ten den vznikl Nelchael a dal mi tím na vědomí, že bych už s pozemskou flórou a faunou skutečně neměla otálet.

Co bylo dál, už asi víte.

Nelchael, ať už si později říkal jakkoliv, sehrál velkou úlohu v mém Nevýslovném plánu, zejména tím, že překazil ten Velký plán nebo se o to alespoň pokusil. A nebyl v tom sám. Byl do toho zapletený i jiný z mých synů, ale o tom si můžete přečíst v knihách nebo to, jak jsem slyšela, dokonce shlédnout v televizi.

Dnes jsem vám však chtěla vyprávět, co bylo dřív, jestli vejce nebo slepice.

A protože vy už víte, jaká je odpověď, je na čase, aby to zjistili i Nelchael.

**Část druhá – ta ne o mě**

Crowley se probudil s ošklivou bolestí hlavy. Nešlo mu na rozum, jak to, že před usnutím nevystřízlivěl, protože to by bylo samozřejmě daleko rozumnější, pak mu ale došlo, že v tom stavu, v jakém se včera s Azirafalem nacházeli, by to asi stejně k dobrému… ehm… zlému nevedlo… nebo právě vedlo, a tak nad tím raději přestal uvažovat.

Nad čím naopak začal uvažovat bylo, proč je tak zamotaný do bavlněných peřin, které zcela jistě nebyly jeho, protože on zásadně – zásadně! – používal saténové povlečení a dutá, lehká vlákna a ne tyhle… péřové duchny, pod kterými by se jeden skoro udusil. Což možná vlastně byl i ten důvod, proč ho tak zatraceně bolela hlava.

A tak se z nich pokusil vymotat. Což, jak později rozplácnutý na zemi zjistil, nebyl úplně nejlepší plán.

Došlo k tomu zhruba takto:

Crowley otočil hlavu, razantně zvedl ruku, aby peřinu odhodil tam, kam slunce nesvítí, jenže v tu chvíli se kolem jeho úzkých boků sevřela cizí ruka, která ho tak vyplašila, že nadskočil dobrý metr nad pelest a skočil, jak už jsme zmínili výše, rozplácnutý na zemi jak široký tak dlouhý.

A jak tam tak ležel, snažil se přemýšlet. 

Což šlo ztuha. 

Vážně ztuha. 

Až to nakonec, zhruba ve chvíli, kdy zaslechl to osudově znějící: „Crowley?“ vycházející z té zpropadené postele, vzdal.

Opatrně se zvedl na všechny čtyři a hlavu umístil přesně do takové výše, aby měl výhled na postel, ale zároveň skryl svou nahotu.

„Anděli?“ hlesl a při pohledu na něj ztuhl.

„Crowley, můj milý,“ usmál se na něj Azirafal – rovněž nahý Azirafal, jak si i přes veškerou snahu stačil všimnout – a přisunul se k němu blíž. „Co tam děláš?“

„Co tam dělám? Co tam dělám? Co tady… co zatraceně… co tady spolu… víš přece, co sakra… ngk.“

„No,“ odpověděl uvolněně anděl a rozvalil se se zasněným pohledem do polštářů, zatímco Crowleymu začínala na té studené podlaze mrznout kolena a zadek, „po tom, co jsme propili včerejší noc, jsme se přesunuli sem a tady jsme se samozřejmě milovali.“

„My jsme se… tady jsme se… Co že jsme se?!“ Crowley mrkal tak rychle, až se mu obraz před očima mlžil. Nebo možná cítil závrať. Obojí bylo možné.

„No, nemyslel sis přece, že bych tě nechal prožít si své poprvé na mé pohovce, že ne?“ lehce se zamračil Azirafal a Crowley na něj dokázal jen zírat.

„Takže, ty jsi… my jsme… CO ŽE JSME?“

„Můj milý, celý se chvěješ, vrať se ke mně do postele, ať ještě nenastydneš,“ usmál se anděl a poplácal na místo vedle sebe.

„Já nemůžu nastydnout,“ zamumlal Crowley zatvrzele.

„Ach, ale jistěže můžeš. Ty můžeš. To jsme přece zjistili tu jednu zimu za carského Ruska, kdy jsi tak neuváženě prochladl a pak…“

Azirafal toho jistě řekl daleko víc, on Azirafal byl vůbec poněkud užvaněný, na anděla, ale Crowley ho nějak přestal poslouchat. Nakonec si povzdechl a zalezl zpět do té příjemně vyhřáté postele.

Protože trucovat mohl i tam, že ano. Ach jistě, trucovat mohl i tam, říkal si, než ze samého trucování usnul.

ooOoo

Crowley teď trucoval poměrně často a dlouhosáhle. A většinou v péřových dekách v místnosti nahoře nad Azirafalovým obchodem. Bylo to prostě daleko snazší, než chodit trucovat do svého chladného bytu a pak se sem vracet, víte?

Azirafal ho opečovával. Kávička sem, zákuseček támhle, čajíček tuhle, jednoho památného dne dokonce dostal i sushi do postele - ne, že by o sushi nějak sám stál, ale bylo to vlastně docela příjemné. A jak tam tak trucoval a polehával, nějak si opomněl všimnout, že se jeho břicho podivně nadouvá a zvětšuje.

ooOoo

Tři měsíce po tom památném večeru a ještě památnější noci vypadal jako žížala, která snědla nafukovací balónek, a toho už si nešlo nevšimnout.

Když se uviděl v zrcadle, nejdřív samým rozčílením omdlel. Když se probral a on to stále nebyl příšerný sen z  _ Alenky v Říši divů _ , začal vřeštět, no a nakonec… protože do toho stádia to vždycky prostě dojít musí, rezignovaně ležel na posteli, civěl do stropu a nechával se omývat proudem času.

ooOoo

Nakonec došlo k tomu, k čemu neodvratně z Crowleyho stavu dojít muselo. Jednoho rána se probudil a jeho čelo poléval pot, i když mu ho Azirafal už stihl otírat.

Pak jím projela bolest a Crowley stiskl zuby k sobě.

„Stejně je to tvoje chyba,“ sykl k andělovi, jen co měl tu možnost.

Azirafal měl tu drzost se na něj povzbuzujícím způsobem usmát. „Jen chvilku, můj milý, a bude to, už jen chvilku…“

„Ngk.“

Ta chvilka trvala několik hodin.

Pamatujete, jak to bylo na počátku s těmi vejci a slepicí? Andělé se rodili z vajec a Crowley měl vlastně velké štěstí, že ta jeho vejce měla mít blanitou skořápku. Jeho pánev mu za to rozhodně poděkovala.

ooOoo

O půl dne později leželo v péřových přikrývkách jedno znavené, ovšem znovu skoro plnohodnotně žížalovité tělo, a tři kožovitá vejce velikosti vodního melounu. 

Azirafal zářil pýchou a zasypával střídavě vejce a střídavě Crowleyho svými andělskými polibky.

Crowley na to dokázal jen neurčitě zírat.

„Ngk.“

**Část třetí – ta o nás**

Víte, mé Nevyslovitelné plány nebývají vždycky do detailu propracované. Někdy jde spíš o celkový rámec, než o ty drobné, každodenní věci. A tak máte často možnost měnit své osudy sami, než aby vám je někdo podobně diktoval. Takže, když jsem řekla, že jako první vznikla slepice, možná… a když se na ty tři uzlíčky dívám teď… možná jsem tím vlastně myslela, že nejprve vzniklo vejce. Od nového života, ať už stvořeného za nečekaných okolností a v nečekané chvíli, od toho se vždycky všechno odvíjí.

Třebaže možná… možná jsem to Nelchaelovi mohla tehdy na začátku nějak taktně sdělit.


End file.
